


rhypophagy

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, F/M, Longing, Quadrant Confusion, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rhypophagy (n): The act of feeding on filth</p><p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and hoLY FUCK. This is really wrong in so many ways, you can’t even begin to castigate yourself for how much you are enjoying it bu- oh. Oh, no, she’s doing that thing with her mouth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rhypophagy

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and hoLY FUCK. This is really wrong in so many ways, you can’t even begin to castigate yourself for how much you are enjoying it bu- oh. Oh, no, she’s doing that thing with her mouth again.

Kanaya is careful with you, just like always. Paying special attention to every little move she’s making. Then again, that’s what your Maryam is known for, isn’t it? 

There’s this thing she does with her tongue that you like, right before she bites. It leaves a thin, viscous coat of saliva around the area. Sometimes if she breathes just right before biting you, her warmth lands and it sends a shiver up your spine. 

God, this whole thing was like a hybrid of her drinker novels and your movies. Sensual, awkward. And even though you should know what’s coming next, the dashing deuteragonist steals the show and then your heart. The whole thing just makes you feel like a wriggler getting ready to pupate. If you had some freak mutation for wings, they’d certainly be fluttering right now.

No, fuck, what the hell is wrong with you! You are doing this Because Kanaya needs the sustenance, not because it’s some thinly veiled pale or pail seduction. 

You don’t really... Know what it is. This is a realization that hits you as Kanaya’s teeth terebrate into your skin. The next moment, her palm is resting on your neck, holding the blood back as she peers into your face, eyes narrowing in on your mouth. Shit, you moaned, that was a fucking moan you self deprecatory nook stain. Her eyebrows knit together, saying something like... “Are you okay?” Of course, that was the simple version of it. Her mouth just kept moving. Her verbosity was never exhausting, though. You loved the sound of her voice even when she was rambling. 

With just a nod, you place a hand to her cheek and nudge her back to your neck. “I’m fine.” You grumble, taking care to bite your lip this time. 

Kanaya kisses your neck again, her glowing palm stained with your putrid, coccineous color. It’s disgusting. How could you even let someone you respect so much be subjected to this swill, so depraved that rhypophagy isn’t bothering you the slightest. 

You feel so disgusting, perfidious even. But most of all, you feel safe as a glowing hand takes your own, and you hold it that much tighter.


	2. hypnagogic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hypnagogic (adj): Of, pertaining to, or occurring in the state of drowsiness preceding sleep
> 
> It's been maybe a week since you've fed. Not that ticks nor tocks have any bearing here. Time and space just seemed to tangle and wind together the longer you sit and watch them.

It's been maybe a week since you've fed. Not that ticks nor tocks have any bearing here. Time and space just seemed to tangle and wind together the longer you sit and watch them.

Is that what you're doing, watching? No, no. That would require too much attention for how idle you are in the activity. Perhaps a word rooted farther from vigilous terminology... Otiose? It does fit, but you find the word far too ineloquent to ever use aloud. Especially whilst another can hear, were they awake. 

You believe he is sleeping. The calm ebb and flow of the blood in his veins can reassure you of this. If he were awake, surely the flow would be faster, violent. That is what happens when he is awake. You almost hear his pusher threatening to recant it's work in keeping him alive. Sometimes you think he would enjoy being dead, but then you remember how hard he'd fought to stay alive. Karkat is no quitter, of this you are certain. This is also another reason you respect him as much as you do. Something about him instills an odd sort of laxism in your thinking, but it is not unwelcome. Trusting him is something you gladly risk, as you know he does you. 

Otherwise you would not have just been allowed in his block of the meteor. Nor would he have been asleep shortly after. From most anyone else, you would consider this rude. Shamefully so. But your dear friend needs sleep, after his protest of it for so long. Been in a hypnagogic state for weeks, barely able to tell his own horn from a bulge. The thought makes you chuckle as you clean romcoms that'd been scattered on the floor. You look to Karkat, six assorted big budget flops in hand, and give a warm smile to the sleeping troll. A soft sigh follows as you order them on the shelf next to his television, right before the pleather couch he is resting on. Where did he even get that? You will not ponder the question any further, because you are feeling drowsy yourself. 

You walk to the couch, and carefully ease yourself just next to where Karkat's feet curl up to his body. You appreciate him, you think before closing your eyes and for the first real forsaken time on this rock, you are at peace with your stagnation before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 was a one shot requested by my friend noid.   
> edit-June 12: I'm going to continue this into a longer story. Lets see where it goes.


End file.
